Die Sache mit dem Monsterbaby
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Okay, der Titel ist doof, aber mir fiel nix besseres ein. Vorschläge nehm ich gern an. Joah..Mulder und Scully haben ein paar Probleme mit ihrem Baby...das ist nämlich wirklich nicht von dieser Welt!


_**Okay, ich sollte euch warnen:**_

_**Die Geschichte ist doof. Hab sie vor Jahren geschriebn, da lief gerade die leztze Staffel im Tv...joah und heut hab ich sie gefunden**_

_**Viel Spaß (oder auch nicht)**_

_**Ach ja, und die Personen gehören mir nicht blablabla..ihr kennt das ja.**_

„Mulder!"

Mulder fuhr zusammen. „Äh...was ist denn los?" wolle er vorsichtig wissen.

„Was los ist?" fauchte Scully ihn an, „Du willst wissen was los ist? Das ist los!" sie hielt ihm ein klebriges gluckerndes Baby unter die Nase. Sein Baby. William.

„Hat er etwa schon wieder...?"

„Ja, hat er!"

„Und ich soll also...?"

„Ja, du sollst. Du bist sein VATER! Es wird enedlich Zeit das mal lernst wie man mit Babys umgehst!"

„Äh...du hast gerade 'umgehst' gesagt." machte Mulder sie auf ihren Fehler aufmerksam.

„Unterbrich mir nicht!" fuhr Scully ihn an. „Du hast nicht die Recht dazu!"

Mulder glotze sie an. Was hatte sie denn auf einmal? Es klang schwer nach einem Sprachfehler.

Ähm...ist alle sokay?" fragt er vorsichtig.

„Nein!" In Ordnung nichts ist bei mir!" jammerste sie plötzlich. „Dingen nicht recht mit etwas geht zu!"

Da hatte sie allerdings Recht. Es klang als sei sie von Yoda besessen.

„Da schienst du Recht zu haben..." stellte Mulder fest.

„Alien Baby!" trompetete Scully und hielt Mulder das gluckernde Ding vor die nase.

„Ach?! Eben war es noch mein baby..."

„Große Arschloch sein du!" heulte Scully. „Teufel zum woher wissen ich soll habe das woher ich!?" mit diesen Worten starrte sie auf ihr Baby.

Williams Augen waren pink angelaufen und es wuchsen ihm Hasenzähne.

„Alien Baby schuld!" erläuterte sie noch einma und ließ es fallen.

Innerhalb von sekunden verwandelte sich das Baby.

Es wurde zu Etwas, das schwer nach einer Kreuzung zwischen Yucca-Palme und Frosch erinnerte. Es gab ein weiteres gluckerndes geräusch von sich und schleimte von dannen.

„Was war das?!" wollte Scully wissen, als das Yuccafroschtier aud der Tür raus war.

„Keine Ahnung..." Mulder war ratlos, „Aber – du kannst ja wiede rnormal sprechen!" Vor Freude fiel er Ihr um den Hals, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und klatschte in das Sekret, welches das Yuccafroschbaby hinterlassen hatte als es davongeschliemt war.

„AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh." sagte sie, als sie in der nach nassem Hund reichenden Pfütze landete. Sie war in Sekundenschnelle wieder auf den Beinen und Mulder beobachtete interessiert, wie das sekret ihren Rücken herabsuppte.

„Geh dich lieber schnell duschen, sonst-" weiter kam er nicht, da Scully sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit in ein Yuccafroschwesen verwandelte.

„Himmel Arsch und Zwirn!" entfuhr es Mulder und er sprang zurück. Die Yuccafrosch-Dana gluckete, was sich anhörte als würde man einen Stein in einer Teergruber versenken und schleimte ihrem Baby hinterher. „Gute Güte..." murmelte er. Dann ging er zum Telefon und rief das FBI an.

Skinner hatte einen guten Tag.

Es war sein Geburtstag. Er hatte soget einen Kuchen bekommen. Und Konfetti.

Um so genervter war er, als ein völlig aufgelöster Mulder bei ihm anrief um ihm mitzuteilen, das seine Frau und sein Kind sich soeben in Mutanten verwandelt hatten.

Aber eigentlich war es ihm egal. Er würde einfach seine Tür nicht aufmachen, und kein Yuccafroschdings konnte ihn nerven.

In exakt diesem Moment stürmte seine Sektretärin herien.

„SIR!" sie war total außer sich, „Schnell, Sie müssen etwas tun!"

„Hä?!"

„Von überall her kommen Anrufe, die Menschen verwandeln sich in DINGER!"

„Das...ist schlecht. Und was soll ich dagegen tun?" Auf einmal fing er an zu weinen. „Ich fühle mich soooo schlecht! Ich habe heute Geburtstag, und alles was ich wollte war einmal einen Geburtsatg OHNE Komplikation zu feiern..."

„Sie werden nimals irgendwas mehr feiern können wenn Sie nichts tun!" kam eine donnernde Stimme draußen vom Flur. Einen Moment später kam Kersh herein.

„Hallo Sir!" schniefte Skinner und wischte sich seine nase am Ärmel seine Hemdes ab.

Heute war Skinenr anscheinend beliebt, denn noch ein Agent kam in sein Büro gestürmt. „Sir, wir haben einen Notfall!" brüllte er, „Der Agent, welchen wir in die Wohnung von Scully geshickt haben kam mit dem Glibber in Berühring!"

„Selber schuld..." grummelte Skinner. „Ah ja."

„Ja, und nachdem er sich verwandelt hatte schleimte er bis hierher zurück!"

_**Okay, Fortsetzung kommt bald...wenn ich Zeit zum Abtippen hab**_


End file.
